


Gravity

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Kirsten and Cameron's relationship, from Maggie's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Maggie had never seen two people gravitate towards each other the way that Cameron and Kirsten do. 

They were always around each other, drawing the other into their orbit without trying.  If Kirsten had gotten to the lab early and was waiting in the meeting room to be prepped, Cameron suddenly finds himself done with all his paperwork and joins her.  If Cameron is running late, Kirsten comes to his desk and waits for him, often only slowing him down as he tries to make up for lost time.  They cross each other's paths more than anyone else in the lab, finding reasons to approach the other (somehow, always legitimate, so Maggie can never scold them for wasting time).  They brush hands and lean in to the other, drawing support from each other's presence.  It was unnatural to see one without the other.

It wasn't just the fact that they were always _together,_ either, though that was remarkable in itself.  There was also the way they were acutely aware of what part of the lab the other was, this yearning they seemed to possess for each other.  Cameron, in all his dedication to the lab, would have one eye on the computer screen and the other constantly darting over to where Kirsten was.  Maggie was certain that Kirsten felt Cameron's absence like a knife in her side, relaxing visibly when he's around and tensing when he isn't.  And then there was the impeccable talent Cameron had for sensing when Kirsten was about to rush into something dangerous.  In fact, the only time Kirsten had gotten hurt was when they were apart. 

Then there was the way they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.  If Cameron had gotten it into his head to bring Kirsten her morning coffee, then Kirsten had simultaneously decided it was a good idea to bring him a muffin.  When Kirsten starts to panic, Cameron's right there to talk her off the edge.  They rounded each other off, Cameron taking the edge off of Kirsten, and Kirsten giving Cameron an inner strength Maggie hadn't known he possessed.  They could finish each others sentences, turn good ideas into brilliant ones, solve near impossible problems. 

There was a strength, in the two of them being together.  There was a bond that Maggie was certain would not break, no matter what heart ache this damn program put them through.  Watching them, she was almost able to accept the notion that sometimes, you meet people for a reason in this world.  Sometimes, love might be real, and that might be enough.

Sometimes.

Maggie thinks that with a pull like that, as strong as gravity, they would have found each other, even if they had come across each other in someplace as mundane as the grocery store, or flirted with each at a local bar. 

Maggie would have given anything for circumstances to be different.


End file.
